Truth about me
by Yuzumi
Summary: I love you some much... so why can we be together? Shoujoai one side DivaSaya


**Truth about me**

This is my fist english fic. I had this idea after watching Blood+, and I liked Diva a lot. I'm not really into shoujo-ai... but let's say that I like to try something new. Hope you like. This is a one-shot.

I don't own Blood+, and I'm not even interested.

* * *

You had everything I couldn't have. A Family. Friends. Freedom. And specially love. The only thing I've had was that cell. While you could run around the zoo, I had to stay still. Because to them I was nothing but an experiment.

Maybe that's why, when you first heard me, I felt a rush of emotion. You were the first person who had listened to my song, the first one to appreciate it. You even gave me a name. Diva. That's the name you gave me. You said that because my song was so divine, my name should mean the same.

Day after day, you would came and talk, in your selfish way, about your life. About how happy your little world was. I can't lie. I was jealous that they could be with you all the time. And happy that you considered me, important enough, to waste some of your precious time with.

On Joel's birthday, you decided to let me free, so that I could sing my song to him. You came and opened the door. Your radiant smile and melodically voice could be compared to the sunlight. I was about to speak, to show myself, but we were interrupted by him. Hagi.

When you left me, felt so alone. I wanted your company more them everything. So I had decided that I would destroy those useless creatures, who made me suffer, and take away from them.

* * *

There, amount those corpses, you stood still. We were twins, we had the same hair, the same face. Yet what made you lovely, were those beautiful crimson eyes, filled with tears. Never had I seen such lovely sight.

I could harass you, make you cry. Yet nothing would bring me more happiness them hearing you say my name in a lovely way.

On that day you decided to hunt me down, to kill me. What could I do to make you understand my motive behind it all?

* * *

In Vietnam, I tried to create a world were we could be accepted from who we were. But again stupid humans tried to stop me. But now I had chevaliers just like you, they promised to do everything I asked them for. Pleasure, jewelry, clothes. In return they wanted something I could give them.

Love. It was only meant to you. Only you could have my love. But why could you accept it? Why it was only Hagi that you loved? Even thought all my suffering, all my hard work to be with you.

When you woke up, you weren't yourself. You resembled me, the same lust for blood, and for killing. It didn't matter if they were friend or foes. All you wanted was to kill. Was my song driving you crazy, dear sister?

* * *

Now here we are. So long has passed, but you still hate me. You accused me of take everything away from you. I killed your brother, Riku. He was a chevalier. He had your blood running through his vein. I knew that, only your chevalier could give me what I wanted so much. To have children. Twins just like you and me. They would also be a part of you, sister.

As we fight, I can see the beautiful shine in your eyes. The same crimson eyes I like so much. I know that we both would die. And I was happy. Twins should always be together.

Giving a last strike. I felt your blade, and specially your blood. Looking at you I hoped for the same reaction. We are dying sister. I felt my self crystallizing, but suddenly panic overcome me. Why wasn't the same happening to you? Why should I die alone?

You screamed my name, holding me in your arms, telling me to take you together. Look at my babies, a sad tear ran through my face. They were just like you and me. We were born from the same mother. We should have the same end.

"Diva take me with you!!!" These last words fill me with such happiness. In the end you loved me, right sister. Please take care of them, give them the love that they need. The love that you gave me. Saya, my dear sister.

End

* * *

I have finished... This is a one-shot, so this is the end. 


End file.
